Touching Hands
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: Sequel to "My Best Friend's Girl." Rachel has her life in order, living her dreams in NYC. There's only one thing missing: her best friend and oldest child's biological father. FINCHEL, slight one-sided Puckleberry, Noah/Rachel friendship.
1. Where It Began

A/N: This story takes place, well technically 10 years after my previous story, "My Best Friend's Girl." I highly suggest you read that first if you haven't already or you might be a bit lost.

I just can't let them go yet, especially on the sad note of the end of MBFG. So here's your sequel. : )

Just to clear up any confusion, they call baby Eliza (who just turned 10), Noelle. She will tell you why next chapter but I want to be clear; it's the SAME adorable little baby/girl.

RPOV:

I heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer it before my overly exuberant daughter. Unfortunately she beat me there, throwing it open wide and launching herself at the people who stood in the door.

"Auntie Quinn! Nana Shelby! Beth!"

"Eliza Noelle! How many times do I have to tell you to let me answer the door! You can't just fling it open willy-nilly. There could be a seriously messed up person on the other side!"

"Yes mama." She said meekly, quickly pulling Beth towards her room. I laughed as Beth looked at me, mouthing 'help me' as she was dragged away. Suddenly, Noelle came bounding back. "Why did you just get here? Yesterday was my birthday!"

"You know princess; everything is not always about you." Quinn told her, holding back a laugh. At the dejected look on her face, Quinn relented. "Our flight got delayed. You don't think I would willingly miss my favorite goddaughter's tenth birthday? Did you?" She picked her up, sighing slightly under the weight and kissed her cheek, before giving her a little push and sending her running off to her room.

"Come sit down." I told Shelby and Quinn. "The rest will be here in a little bit." We sat in comfortable silence in the living room for a while, the CD of 'New Direction's Greatest Hits' Mr. Schue had given us senior year playing from my IPod. As the song changed to a familiar soft and slow melody Quinn got up abruptly, walking towards the speaker.

_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now._

"Why do you do this to yourself Rachel?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. I didn't know how to respond. She hit skip quickly, grimacing when a familiar version of 'Good Vibrations began playing. She finally just shut it off. "Do you have a playlist to torment yourself with?"

A knock at the door, followed by the turn of a key and Kurt's loud entrance, saved me from having to respond. As I got up to go greet Kurt, I could see Quinn shake her head at me sadly. I pushed it out of mind. I only listened to it once in a while. Especially on this day every year.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

QPOV:

I kept a watchful eye on Rachel all through our early dinner. I knew what was coming tonight. Every year, the day after Noelle's birthday, the day he left, we all came back to support her. It was the same pattern every year. After her show, we'd all go out to a bar or something, she wouldn't talk about it, but we all knew the reason why it was the one day of the year that Rachel Berry would really get drunk. I could see Finn watching her anxiously too, she was always so edgy; screaming at the slightest thing and her poor husband usually bore the brunt of it. I wondered if she'd gone off yet today.

As Finn and the kids finished demolishing the remains of Noelle's birthday cake, she stood up dramatically, tapping a glass to get the attention. My goodness, she was Rachel's daughter.

"So as many of you know, and some of you may regrettably not know, I have recently begun learning to play the guitar. I just learned a new song and I would like to debut it for you. Mama and Daddy haven't even heard it yet." She ran off quickly to her room, returning with a guitar and a piece of sheet music. She began to slowly pick out a very very familiar melody and I gasped as I fully realized what this was. I looked across the table at Finn in horror. He met my glance for a second, his face a mirror of my fear, before turning to stare intently at his wife. I turned towards Rachel too, noticing as I did so that Kurt's eyes were trained on her and most of the rest of the group was flickering between Noelle and Rachel

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

I watched Rachel's face freeze in an undefinable expression as she stared at her daughter like she was a ghost. There was no denying that Noelle was Rachel's daughter, but listening to her play and sing THAT song, I was transported back to the choir room at WMHS. I felt like I was sixteen again, struggling with my ever down spiraling life and watching the boy responsible for it all, who I was still somehow drawn to, serenading the girl I hated.

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

I sneaked a look at Noelle, seeing her smiling excitedly as she concentrated on playing each note perfectly and all I could see was the father who'd disappeared ten years ago shining out of her eyes, his eyes. I peeked over at Beth before returning my eyes to Rachel. Beth was staring at her half-sister with those same darn eyes shining from her face. Rachel was completely white faced and she was gripping the table like a life line.

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would Ohh No no no

As Noelle finished the song, she looked around obviously waiting for praise. Kurt leapt to his feet clapping and the rest of us quickly followed his example.

"That was lovely baby, I've got to go get ready for my show now." Rachel choked out, stumbling to her room. Noelle looked after her uncertainly as Finn got up to follow her. I laid a hand on his arm.

"Let me go. You won't be any help to her right now." He nodded regretfully, turning to Noelle as I walked slowly towards Rachel's door. I knocked on the door then opened it slowly, ignoring Rachel's muffled,

"Go away."

"No." I sat down on the edge of the bed where she was laying facedown. "I'm not leaving you here to wallow in self-pity." She turned to look at me in shock. "Rachel this is crap, why do you still let him do this to you? He's gone! There's nothing you can do about it, move on!"

"I just miss him so much!" She sobbed suddenly. "I'm just haunted by 'what ifs.' What if there was something I could have done differently? Something that would have made him stay. Or at least be in her life. Quinn, she looks so much like him and seeing her singing that song, it just ripped my heart to shreds all over again."

"I know Rach." I stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's okay, really. Now finish crying and clean yourself up. You've got a show to do." She smiled at me weakly, nodding determinedly. I stood up and walked back out into the other room. Finn looked at me questioningly and I smiled at him. She was going to be just fine.

**A/N: Okay, this was just set up really but I hope you liked it.**

**One question for you guys, pairings and children: how many and names etc, esp. for Finn and Rach.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	2. I Missed You

**A/N: Here you go! This chapter has the ONE thing I got the most reviews asking for, so I'd BETTER get a lot of happy reviews. PLEASE Review after reading…I'll love you forever!**

RPOV:

I stepped out of the stage door, sighing inwardly as I pasted a bright smile on my face for the waiting fans. After I signed all the playbills and other items, I walked over to where my family and friends stood. Finn reached down to give me a hug and the rest gathered around talking excitedly. I heard a shout of my name from behind me and I turned quickly to wave goodbye at some of the other cast members. As I turned back around I caught sight of a familiar person, turning and walking away from the theater. I gasped.

"Noah Puckerman get back here you fucking asshole!" I screamed at him. All of the people around me gasped. He turned slowly, looking sheepish at being caught. I raised my eyebrows and he tentatively stepped back towards me.

"Hi." I slapped him in the face with all of the force I could. He recoiled slightly.

"Where on earth have you been? You have a lot of explaining to do Mister!" I was infuriated with him. Suddenly something broke inside me and I could feel tears threatening to fall. "Why Noah? I needed you. We needed you." I couldn't resist it, I threw myself into his arms and he caught me shakily.

"What's with the mood swings sweetheart?" He held me out at arm's length. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, peering into my face intently. I slapped him again, lighter this time.

"No, you idiot. I'm just, you're just." I looked at him seriously. "Ten years is a long time Noah."

"I know Rach. I'm truly so so sorry. I can try to explain but I don't think it will satisfy you, it doesn't even satisfy me." I sighed, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"We can talk about it later. Come with me." I pulled him over to where my family and friends stood. Finn just stared at him suspiciously but the rest mumbled greetings of various levels of affection. "I guess you need some introductions." He smiled wryly.

"Just a few. Hey Quinn." She slowly walked up to him, lifting her eyebrows before slapping him neatly.

"You're an idiot. But it's good to see you." He gently pulled her into a hug.

"Mike, Matt, Britt, Santana." The guys nodded at him in greeting. Brittany was looking at him confusedly. Santana whispered something in her ear, causing the blonde to launch herself at him for a hug. Santana just gave him a long appraising glance.

"Artie, Tina. Who's this little guy?" He asked, indicating their son who was hiding his face in Artie's neck.

"This is Jonathan. He's three. Johnny, say hi." Tina said gently tugging on his hand.

"Hi!" He squeaked, quickly turning back around to cling to his dad. Noah smiled.

"Kurt." He looked next to Kurt, eyes widening in shock. "Jesse St. James?" Kurt tucked a possessive arm around his boyfriend giving Noah a narrow look. Finn coughed lightly and Noah's face turned an odd shade of purple. "Um, ok." I couldn't hold in a giggle, he just looked so uncomfortable. He gave me a hurt look before continuing in his greetings.

"Mr. Schue, Mrs. Schue." Mr. Schuester smiled at him as his wife gave him a tight hug.

"Oh you haven't met Jennifer and Michael." She indicated their two kids who were standing there shyly. "Jenny's seven and Michael's five." He bent down slightly to say hello to them and they shyly echoed his greeting.

Before he could get any words out, Sarah grabbed him in a hug; Alex hit his shoulder lightly as his wife released her grip. Then Sarah looked at him critically before adding to the redness of his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did. Now come meet Noah and Rebecca." Six year old Noah and twenty-nine year old Noah looked each other for a second before they both broke out in grins. Noah smiled as he looked over at Becca who was a four-year old miniature of her mother.

"Shelby." He nodded to her awkwardly. He'd never been fully comfortable in her presence which I guess wasn't surprising. She smiled back at him warmly.

"Mr. Berry."Noah stared down at his feet, avoiding Dad's eyes.

"How's your sister doing son?"

"Good. She's studying pre-med at Case. She wants to be a pediatrician." I smiled at the mention of Hannah.

"I'm glad. And I'm glad you're here Noah." Dad pulled him in for a hug and I heard him whisper, "Don't you go and break her heart again."

"Finn." Noah tentatively looked up at my husband who was glaring at him darkly. I grabbed Noah's hand, drawing his attention to me.

"This is Sean, Sean this is a friend of Mommy and Daddy's."

"Hey Sean. How old are you buddy?"

"I'm five." He said proudly. "Do you like dinosaurs?"

"I love dinosaurs."

"This is Annie and Rosie. They're two." He smiled at the girls in their stroller, waving his hand at them. "And,"

"Little Miss Eliza." He said, slowly, staring at her, motionless.

"Actually, I go by Noelle, and Hudson not Berry. I'm going to be a star and I need to have a name that's completely my own. Mama got Eliza from a musical so it already has a meaning and reference behind it. And she still uses Berry for her shows. I need to have my own name to be known for. Mama and Daddy let me add the Hudson when I was seven, but they won't let me legally change my name to Noelle." She made a pouting face.

"Whoa!" Noah looked slightly taken aback.

"It surprises everyone." She explained lightly. "Uncle Kurt asked Mama if she was sure that I wasn't her clone the first time I told him." Kurt laughed at the memory. Noah still looked shocked, I knew she's probably been firmly placed in his mind as a little baby and seeing that she had actually grown up was probably pretty shaking.

"I'm almost inclined to ask that myself." He told her, sneaking a sideways glance at me. Finn made a rude noise behind me and I shot him a warning look.

"And this is Beth, of course." He said softly. She smiled back at him sweetly. Noelle was jabbering away to her almost immediately after he finished talking. He looked back at me.

"Are you positive?" I laughed at the shell-shocked expression on his face.

"100 percent." He nodded, laughing.

"I guess so." He glanced over at Finn whose glare had intensified, if looks could kill, Noah would be dead.

"Can we get out of here? It's starting to rain." Finn said sharply.

"Sure. Are we still?"

"YES! I'm ready for the night out! I know this great new place with karaoke!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay." I laughed at his excitement. I turned to Noah. "Come?"

"If it's ok." He said tentatively. Except for Finn, everyone quickly told him that he was definitely welcome.

"Okay, little people come with me then." Shelby said laughing slightly. "You guys know the drill." All of the kids tumbled slowly toward Shelby and Miss P, Emma. I still had to remind myself to call her that.

"I'm going to join them." Dad said, grabbing the twins' stroller.

"Mr. Schue? You going with them or us?"

"Will, Finn, and if I'm allowed I think I'll tag along with you guys."

"Okay then…Will."

"Let's go kiddos." Shelby gathered them all, grabbing hands. Suddenly she noticed two were missing. "Girls."

"Mama, couldn't we pretty pretty please come with you?" I turned to see Noelle and Beth standing there with identical puppy dog eyes. I felt a sudden jerk beside me as their biological father took in the matching expressions. "We'll be very good. Aren't we old enough to stay out later?" I sighed and looked over at Shelby.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with you. I trust her with you guys."

"Ask your father Noelle, he probably won't be okay with this plan." She turned and ran over to Finn; I could literally see him melting to her request. Finn couldn't deny her anything, but if I'd given her the go ahead he would probably have been furious, especially with the mood he was in.

"He said yes Mama!" She bounced back over. "Daddy said that as long as I'm a good girl and listen to you, I can come!" I laughed lightly.

"Let's go then! Kurt, where are we going?" He led us off, bouncing almost as much as Noelle who was running between Kurt, Finn and I.

I was walking in the back with Noah. He'd grabbed onto my arm as we walked and it pained me to see how slow and difficult his steps were.

"Stop worrying Rach. I'm perfectly fine." He muttered, obviously having notice the looks I was giving him.

"Why are you guys walking so slow?" Noelle bounced back.

"Because we want to." I told her, tugging on her dark braid. She put her hands on her hips.

"I want a real answer!" Noah laughed, after muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'clone', he answered her easily.

"Well sweetie, a long time ago, I had an accident playing football. So I don't walk too good, but they said it was a miracle that I could walk at all. Your mom's being nice and walking with me."

"Call it returning a favor." I said, remembering an even longer time ago when he had supported me.

"Oh. Does it hurt? Cause Mama hurts her ankle sometimes and she says it hurts too much to walk. Daddy usually carries her around though."

"No it doesn't hurt. Not anymore."

"Oh. Okay." She skipped off to Finn.

"She's a bundle of energy." He commented to me. "What was that about your ankle, it isn't still because of…?" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"Yes, it's weaker than it should be I guess. But it's mostly because of how dance intensive the shows I've done have been." I sighed, leaning into his shoulder as we waited at a crosswalk. "I've missed you Noah."

"I missed you too Rach. Every single day."

**A/N: I'm not sure how I like the end of this, but I had to cut it off somewhere. He's Back!**

**I missed writing Noah in the like three days since Chapter 17 of MBFG, wow. I love him : )**

**Clarification if you need it, of families: Artie+Tina=Johnny age 3, Mr. Schue+Emma= Jenny age 7+ Michael age 5, Alex+ Sarah= Noah age 6+ Becca age 4, Rachel+Finn= Sean age 5+ Rosie and Annie 2 year-old twins, then of course Eliza Noelle 10. And then you have Beth age 13. She doesn't know Quinn is actually he biological mom but she knows she's adopted and Quinn has a large role in her life. If you were wondering, Noelle has ZERO clue that Finn isn't actually her father. Oh and yes Kurt is dating Jesse. I don't know why but they are the one crack pairing that I just REALLY love!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	3. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: So what'd you guys think of Brittany/Britney? I personally loved the Rachel/Quinn conspiracy, every time Kurt was onscreen, and TOE. I like the rest but I'm not a huge Britney fan and I thought the hallucinations were a little awkward. Jacob was creepy, maybe it's a good thing I killed him off way back in Ch. 2 of MBFG. Also, Mr. Schue being in the assembly was MORE than uncomfortable. So um review and gleek out about it if you want. Love to hear your opinions : )**

**So, here's chapter 3**

RPOV:

"All right, who's next for the karaoke?" Kurt asked, almost jumping up and down with excitement. When he'd requested this place, Kurt had neglected to tell us that he knew the owner and that it wasn't officially open tonight. We had the whole place to ourselves. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, it certainly turned Kurt's normal exuberance up a million notches. Earlier he'd been up there performing Britney Spears, now he was recruiting.

"Karaoke's not my style." Noah said briefly when Kurt turned the begging on him.

"Oh come on Puck. They even have a couple of guitars back there."

"Fine. If someone else will sing with me." Kurt looked around for a second, his eyes suddenly lighting up. I followed his glance. Uh-Oh.

"Noelle sweetie!" He pulled her over. "How about you do your new song that you played earlier with Puck over here."

"Sure. I think I could." She said rather uncertainly before going to get a guitar, grabbing Beth along the way. Noah shrugged and followed her.

"Kurt, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. He was staring off into space and he either didn't hear me or pretended not to. Noah and Noelle had grabbed guitars and now stood on the small stage, Beth next to them with a microphone in her hands.

"Okay girls, what song are we doing?"

"Sweet Caroline?" Noelle asked him. He looked at me, shocked and I shrugged at him.

"Okay then." He launched straight into the music, grinning as he picked out the melody. Noelle followed him uncertainly while Beth stood swaying to the beat.

_[Noah]Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

[Noelle+ Beth]Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
[Noah, Noelle, Beth]Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

[Noah]And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you

[Noelle+Beth]Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
[Noah, Noelle, Beth]Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would

[Noah}Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good I've been inclined, to believe they never would, oh no no no

We all cheered as they finished ad I could see Noah peeking sideways at the girls as they both bowed theatrically.

"Can I do one more song?" He asked shyly. "I need some different help though. Kiss-mates?" My heart sank slightly; I knew where this was going. Mike and Matt slowly rose from their seats and Artie headed for the stage. "Finn? Please?" Noah's question was a lot more than a request for help on a song and we all knew it. Finn sighed and nodded grudgingly, joining the other guys on stage.

"I want to dedicate this song to two very special people." Noah said slowly. "They don't know who they are and they may never know, but if I could tell them one thing it would be how much I love them and how much I regret the choices I've made." His eyes met mine, full of pain and sadness as he began singing, the rest of the boys joining in as naturally as if they'd done this yesterday instead of thirteen years ago.

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound_

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night

I looked around as they finished. Quinn had tears in her eyes, Mr. Schue looked frozen, and Noelle and Beth were happily swaying in the middle of the room. He was right, they had no clue that the song was for them and a part of me hoped they wouldn't find out. On the stage, Finn and Noah were talking quietly. Suddenly Finn laughed and grabbed a microphone.

"We're gonna make you listen to this talentless idiot's voice one more time. Then I swear he's done if I have to shove him offstage myself."The guys looked at each other before launching into perfect harmony.

_Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend._

I smiled as they finished, punching each other before they both hopped offstage and came to hug me.

"We're cool then dude?" Noah asked quietly.

"Yeah." I grinned, throwing an arm around each of them. My boys.

"Finn and Rachel!" Kurt yelled from across the room. "We need a duet now!"

"I need to rest my voice Kurt." I called back, winking at Finn.

"NOW RACHEL!"

"Okay!" Finn grabbed my hand and we walked slowly to the stage. He looked at me knowingly, and then began 'our song.'

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wodering where I am lost without you  
And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl  
You stand by me!  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

The time passed quickly, people trickling out in pairs and groups until just a few of us were left. Noelle and Beth were fooling around on the stage. Kurt was talking to Quinn and she had a very confused look on her face. I didn't blame her; Kurt drunk was usually completely incomprehensible. Finn and Noah were engaged in a vicious foosball game in the corner. I sat with Jesse and Mr. Schue, talking about the recent Tony awards and which shows and actors got robbed. I looked at my cell phone.

"Geez, we'd better head out." I called Finn and Noah over quickly and tried to get the attention of the girls. Finally, Beth and Noelle stumbled offstage slowly, walking over to where the rest of us were gathered. As they reached us, Noelle promptly pitched headfirst into my lap.

"Noelle!" Finn exclaimed in shock. I shook her gently.

"Eliza Noelle! Wake up sweetie!" Finn turned to stare at Beth who was beginning to sway slightly.

"Beth Corcoran, what were you two drinking?"

"What?" She said blearily, falling into his lap. He leaned toward her face.

"Wow, nice going. Who got the thirteen-year-old and ten-year-old stone drunk?"

"Puck?" Quinn questioned sharply. Noah looked at her offended before noticing that Mr. Schue, Jesse, and Finn were giving him appraising looks. He turned to me.

"You don't seriously think I'm responsible.

"To be fair Noah, it definitely seems like something you'd do." His face fell. "But not with these two. Guys, think about who's involved in this." Slowly Finn, Quinn, and Mr. Schue nodded and murmured their apologies.

"So who..?" Finn trailed off as he caught a glimpse of his drunken stepbrother. "Kurt. I'm going to absolutely murder him once he's sober enough to feel it."

"I'll apologize now, and then you can all kill him in the morning." Jesse sighed, pulling Kurt to his feet and wrapping an arm around him.

"Mr. Schue, would you come carry Beth? I'll take Noelle." Finn said.

"How bout I just grab Noelle, then you don't have to shuffle Beth too." Noah pointed out.

"Nah. It'll work." Finn said firmly. I sighed. I had known that this couldn't possibly be all over. After Finn picked Noelle off of my lap, I started walking toward the door. When we got outside I tripped over the top step, crumpling to the ground.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Finn hurried up. "Here, Puck, carry Noelle for me, I'm going to take Rach." As he lifted me up, I winked at Noah, who was settling Noelle carefully in his arms. He smiled back at me and I laid my head against Finn's shoulder content.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I think I'm addicted to reviews…. **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	4. She Looks Just Like Her Father

**A/N: Read and Review! Please!**

RPOV:

I sat up slowly turning to look at the clock. Wow I'd slept in! It was already nine-thirty and while I'd long ago abandoned the practice of waking up at six every morning, it was rather late for me to have slept in, especially when my daughter had ballet class in an hour.

After taking a quick shower, I stepped out into the living room, which looked like a war zone, with various sleeping bodies and blankets strewn everywhere. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester had ended up staying here due to the late hour and their sleeping children. They were sleeping on the pull-out couch and Jenny had somehow ended up between them. On the floor right outside my door, Jesse was laying with Kurt on his chest. Jesse was awake and he smiled at me slightly as I walked past.

I peeked in on Sean and little Michael who were both still sound asleep. I figured that the closed guest room door meant that Shelby and Quinn were both asleep as well. Shockingly the twins were also asleep with Dad snoring softly in the rocking chair. I quickly pulled a blanket over him before tiptoeing out. I headed toward Noelle's room, sighing inwardly at the idea of waking my heavy sleeping daughter up. I tripped over Noah, who was asleep outside the door as I did so. As he shot up from the blankets, I held a finger to my lips, pushing up the door. Noelle and Beth were curled up in her bed, both with peaceful smiles on their face.

"Aww, they're both so beautiful." Noah said softly, standing behind me.

"Almost makes me wish I didn't have to wake them up."

"Why do you have to?"

"Noelle has ballet class in less than forty-five minutes."

"Why don't you let her skip today? She's going to feel like crap anyway."

"One, because she can't skip. She'd be mad at me later anyways. Two, because she's old enough to be smart enough not to make stupid decisions like that, she can live with her choices."

"Wow, that's a little harsh for a ten-year-old."

"Noah, the one thing I've tried to teach her is that everything has consequences and you have to face them. You have to admit your own mistakes and face punishment for things you did wrong, because running away from a problem doesn't solve it."

"I'm sorry. For running away from my problems." I ignored him and walked over to shake my sleeping daughter.

"Noelle, time to get up sweetheart." She didn't stir. "Eliza Noelle!" Noah laughed slightly from behind me. "All right, you wake her up. She certainly did not get this from me."

"Okay, what am I allowed to do?"

"Just don't hurt her." I knew his idea of a wake-up call.

He scooped her up gently, and then abruptly flipped her upside down.

"Waz goinon?" She muttered, her eyes flying open. He set her right side up on the bed, stepping back with a satisfied smirk.

"You have to get ready for ballet."

"No." She turned to roll back over but I grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards the edge of the bed.

"Go take a shower." She muttered under her breath as she stumbled off to the bathroom. When I heard the running water, I turned to go get her some breakfast. As soon as she took her shower, she'd stay awake and I knew she'd be hungry.

Noah followed me into the kitchen as I was pouring four glasses of orange juice and putting toast in toaster. I pulled a couple of apples and bananas out and grabbed cereal, bowls and spoons. I reached into the cupboard, grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen and shaking two pills out. I set the medicine on a napkin by Noelle's plate before holding the bottle out to Noah questioningly. He shook his head.

"Why'd you pour four glasses? You, me Noelle, I know I'm not the smartest but that definitely only makes three."

"Jesse was awake when I walked past earlier. I figured he might drag himself in here for breakfast." I raised my voice slightly as I said the last part, knowing he could hear me clearly. Sure enough I heard a rustling and a tousled Jesse appeared in the doorway.

"You thought right then. Morning Puck." Noah gave him a curt nod, obviously not completely settled with Jesse.

"Sit." They both sank into the chairs and I popped the toast onto a plate and grabbed butter and jelly. I grabbed a piece and joined them at the table. I grabbed three extra pieces sliding them onto Noelle's plate. Noah gave me a wounded look. "Sorry buddy but you do not want to eat all her toast." He grumbled something under his breath but continued eating. The girl in question entered the room shortly after.

"Good morning Mama. Morning Uncle Jesse, Mr. Noah." She sank to her seat, touching her head gently.

"Take the pills baby; they'll make your head feel a bit better." She smiled at me gratefully as she followed my advice. I finished my toast quickly, looking up at the clock as I did so.

"Shoot! Noelle, we've got to leave in five minutes."

"Okay Mama."

I pulled out another glass of orange juice and threw some more toast in the toaster. Then I pulled out a couple of Dixie cups and stuck two pills in each one before labeling them "Kurt" and "Beth." I turned to go wake Finn up and grab my purse. As I left the kitchen I could hear Noah ask,

"Who's that for?"

"Daddy." Noelle said matter-of-factly. "She went to wake him up and she always sets breakfast out for him."

"Lucky bastard." I could hear Noah mutter. Jesse laughed.

"Finn, wake up love, I've got to take Noelle to class."

"Have someone else take her and stay with me." He pulled me toward him.

"No one else is up. I put some toast in the toaster and your juice is on the counter. There's medicine ready for when Kurt and Beth wake up, they're both gonna be pretty hungover. Love you." I kissed his forehead before hurrying back out.

"Ready Miss Noelle?" She stood up quickly, grabbing her bag.

"Yup."

"Mind if I tag along?" Noah asked quietly.

"Sure. We can go grab a coffee or something while she's in class." He nodded silently acknowledging my real purpose, we needed to talk.

After dropping Noelle off, I led Noah to my favorite little coffee shop. We sat at a little outside table with our drinks.

"Why?" I decided to get right to the point. "Why'd you do it Noah?" He sighed softly.

"I was scared. I'm such a screw-up Rach, I've been a screw-up forever and I didn't think I could change. I was jealous too."

"First of all, you are not a screw-up. You've made some very stupid decisions before but you aren't just a sum of past mistakes. There's something that makes us all care about you so much." He laughed humorlessly.

"Can't imagine what."

"Secondly, what were you jealous of?" He looked down at his feet.

"Finn." He said finally in a timid small voice. "Okay I was jealous of the fact that he got you and Noelle and a perfect life! It didn't seem like he deserved any of it!"

"Excuse me. A perfect life? Do you think it was easy for two college students to raise a baby and try to make our relationship work? Do you think he ever fully understood me, the problems I still have because of that hell, not to mention the fact that my best friend walked out without a second glance?"

"I never thought of it that way." He said sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't, you're an idiot." I said tiredly.

"Why'd you stop sending the emails? Was it because you thought I didn't read them? Cause I saved every single one and printed a couple of the pictures. Here." He held his wallet out to me. Opening it slowly I found the old worn picture of Beth that had made it through the death camp with us ten years before. Next to that picture was a sleeping baby that I recognized instantly as Noelle. It had been taken the day she was born; I had the same photo in a locket I wore constantly. "I've had it in there since the day she was born." He said softly.

"I just. Noah, I feel like such a horrible person. I came to one of your football games junior year and well I saw you kissing some girl and inviting her to your place and something just snapped. I felt like you didn't really ever care about me or your daughter and that it was worthless to send things that you didn't care one bit about."

"You are not a horrible person Rachel! We've already established that I'm the douche here. If I hadn't been such a fucking moron, I would have actually seen her grow up. You wouldn't have ever needed to send those emails. I'm so sorry that I left you, left her. I can't ever make it up to you but I just want you to know that I am so damn sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too Noah!" He stood up and came to hug me tight I could feel tears start running down my face.

"You're such a girl Rach." I laughed, looking at my cell phone quickly.

"We need to get back to pick her up soon."

When we arrived at the ballet studio we stood watching her dance for a while. As the girls finished dancing, a father standing nearby turned to talk to us.

"Wow, they all do so well. This is my first time coming to watch, my wife usually brings her. Which one's yours?"

"Well…" I started to point Noelle out but was interrupted by her sudden launch at me.

"Mama! Did you see the perfect movements I got in the last sequence?" The man next to us laughed.

"I guess that was an irrelevant question. She looks just like her father." He observed casually. Noah and I both froze.

"Actually I look nothing like Daddy; everyone says I'm all Mama. Daddy's at home, too busy sleeping to watch me dance. Mr. Noah, how'd you like it?" The man gave me a harsh look, obviously misinterpreting Noah and I's friendship.

"You did wonderfully Noelle. I'm very impressed." He told her solemnly.

"Good! Now let's go home and make lunch." She grabbed each of our arms, pulling us toward the door. I laughed and shrugged at Noah before easily complying.

**A/N: It's all good : ) I'm so excited**

**On the downside, someone noticed how much Noelle looks like Noah…Uh-oh!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	5. The Best Family in the World

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO Sorry that this took so long! Severe writer's block! I apologize so profusely! Now I'm going to let you read the chapter.**

RPOV:

After Noelle and I made lunch, I walked out into the living room as she set the table. Beth slipped past me to go help Noelle. It made me so happy that the two of them were as close as the sisters that they didn't know they were. The Schuesters had headed out to return to Lima while we were at Noelle's ballet class. Noah, Finn, and Sean were sprawled out on the floor building a puzzle. I walked past them slowly, dropping a kiss on Finn's forehead, tickling Sean briefly, and squeezing Noah's shoulder. My boys. Shelby, Quinn and Jesse were sitting on the couch talking quietly.

"Where are Dad and Kurt?" I asked them.

"Your dad's in the twins' room." Shelby answered.

"I think Kurt took over your bathroom, but I'm really not sure." Jesse added, laughing quietly. "He looked like the walking dead this morning."

"Serves him right for getting my baby drunk." He laughed as I headed toward the twins' room.

"Could you actually not completely kill him? I prefer him alive I think, even if he is an idiot." He called after me.

"Not promising anything." I called back. "Hey Dad, hey baby girls." Annie and Rosie cooed at me from where they were playing on the ground.

"Good morning darling. How was Noelle's dance class?"

"It went well I think."

"And the talk with Noah?" He asked knowingly.

"That went pretty well too. We settled a few things."

"Good."

"I came to get you for lunch. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Great. You hungry girls?" I smiled as both reached out for their grandpa.

"All right, I've got to go get Kurt. Who knows what he's doing."

"Okay, good luck with that." When I entered the bathroom, I found Kurt looking at himself in the mirror critically.

"Good morning beautiful! Or should I say good afternoon." He turned around to glare at me.

"Rachel shut up; you are literally so peppy that it's painful. Remind me to never ever drink again! I have the most awful hangover!"

"Somehow no matter how many times we tell you, you don't listen." Quinn commented from behind me. "You continue to get drunk and make stupid decisions. Like, I don't know, getting our ten and thirteen year old daughters drunk!"

"Oh." He glanced between our faces tentatively. "Girls, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't remember that until Finn, not so gently reminded me this morning!"

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Kurt. I think that I may have to personally mandate this 'never drinking again.'" I told him sharply. "Now come eat lunch." I grabbed his ear, pulling him out of the bathroom as he protested with pain.

We all gathered at the table. Noelle was talking to Beth about some new step she'd learned that morning, Dad sat between the twins' highchairs, smiling at the food they smeared on their faces. Sean sat dignifiedly by his Nana Shelby, telling her about his dream about a T-Rex. Quinn was sitting next to Beth and Noelle, half-listening to them and half-listening to Kurt who was talking to Jesse about something he had to do at work the next day. I sat between Finn and Noah, who kept leaning over me as they argued about some video game cheat.

I smiled as I looked around the table. My family, dysfunctional and abnormal as it may be. In my opinion, it's the best family in the world.

**A/N: This might be the last chapter, unless you have any brilliant ideas?**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!**


	6. She'll Be Fine

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I'm not done. I just had this idea and I'm going with it! Note: I'm 16 and I am not a doctor, so don't expect me to be please! I know it's unrealistic, but if you've missed the unrealisticism of EVERYTHING from My Best Friend's Girl, then I can't help you. Okay?**

RPOV:

"Almost ready Quinn?" Shelby appeared from the Noelle's room, dragging Beth's two suitcases. Quinn poked her head out from the guest room.

"Almost. Where'd Beth and Noelle get to?"

"They had too much energy; I sent them outside to play." I told her quickly. "I wish you guys didn't have to leave; Noelle will be mopey for a week."

"So will Beth, believe me. But school starts in less than a week, we've got to get home." Shelby replied.

"You should just move out here." I laughed. "They'd love that."

Suddenly I heard a frantic pounding on the door. I opened it to find Beth standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Beth? Where's Noelle?" She shook her head frantically. I felt a tremor of terror. "Beth what's going on?"

"Aunt Rachel, I, we, it." She collapsed on the ground, shaking with sobs.

"Shelby! Quinn!" I yelled, needing one of them to help her, beginning to panic about my own daughter. Quinn came running with Shelby right behind.

"What's going on? Beth!" Quinn exclaimed. Shelby knelt quickly beside the sobbing girl.

"Beth, baby, what's wrong?"

"We were, Noelle and I were, we were playing outside and she wasn't paying attention and she, Mom, a car hit her!" She choked out.

"Finn!" I screamed, feeling uncontrollable sobs building. My husband came running from the twins' room where he'd been putting them down for a nap. He took in the scene in front of him, slowing down and wrapping me in a hug quickly. I clung to him for support.

"What happened?"

"Beth, where is she?" Quinn asked urgently.

"An ambulance. I couldn't leave her till it came. So much blood." She forced out, still shaking in Shelby's arms.

"Come on. Let's go." Finn pulled me toward the door. "Can you guys stay here with the twins and Sean?"

"They'll miss their flight." I murmured.

"Who cares." Quinn said. "Go make sure your baby is okay."

I followed Finn out. He hailed a taxi quickly and we sped off. He held me close; I could feel sobs shaking his chest as well as my own.

"Finn, what if she..?"

"Stop Rachel. She'll be fine! She's a fighter, just like her mother."

The taxi pulled up by the hospital and I jumped out, almost before the car stopped. Finn followed at a slightly more sedate pace. I ran into the hospital, barely pausing as I reached the nurse's station.

"Eliza Noelle Berry Hudson." I said sharply to the nurse.

"What relation to the patient?" She asked, searching her computer.

"I'm her mother!"

"Calm down Rach, there's no way she could have known that." Finn laid a hand on my shoulder. "She might just be in as Noelle Hudson." He added to the nurse.

"Ahh, found her. Room 328. Stop at the nurse's station in the ward, they'll need to talk to you." I was walking away before she finished speaking. Finn followed me, trying to grab my arm and slow me down a bit. We reached the ward quickly and I felt a thrill of panic as I realized that it was the pediatric ICU. We walked to the nurse's station and Finn calmly spoke to the nurse on duty.

"Noelle Hudson. We're her parents."

"Yes, I got a call that you were on the way up. Come with me please." She led us to a small room and my heart fell as I caught sight of my baby girl lying there, so still. She was hooked up to all of these machines and tubes. I could tell that she wasn't even breathing on her own.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice that didn't even sound like my own asked.

"She has extensive internal and external injuries, several broken ribs, a compound fractured arm, and a severe concussion." A doctor walked in the room behind us. "The most immediate danger however is from blood loss. Were you aware that your daughter has an extremely rare blood type?"

"Yes. So we need to find a match?"

"Yes as soon as possible, she's lost a very large amount of blood which is currently keeping her in a coma. Truly, Mrs. Hudson, she's a very lucky little girl, that collision should have killed her." I nodded slowly; I'd almost, and still might lose my precious baby.

"How do we get a match?" Finn asked.

"The best chance is to start with family. Which of you two has it?" I sighed quietly.

"Neither of us."

"That's odd, it's usually hereditary. Well I would recommend that you get family members and close friends to come and be checked. First, does she have any siblings over the age of sixteen? Unless it's an absolute last resort, I don't want to go any younger."

"No she's our oldest." Finn responded.

"Then grandparents, cousins, aunts or uncles. Then if necessary, just get some of your friends to try. That's the best bet."

"Thank you. We'll get them up here as soon as possible." Finn responded.

"We're going to do the best we can to get your daughter back on her feet as quickly as possible." He walked out, leaving us alone.

"Dad and Shelby, for sure. Quinn and Kurt will both do it, but I'm not thinking either of them will be a match." I started thinking aloud, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Well I'm sure that every one of our friends will be tested in a heartbeat. But let's get your dad and Shelby first. Hopefully the gene came from one of them."

I nodded, looking at the mirror of my fear in his eyes. I touched Noelle's peaceful face gently.

"It'll be okay Rach. We'll get through this! She'll be fine." I looked at him and nodded slowly, allowing him to pull me close.

**A/N: I feel so evil right now. I haven't felt this bad about a plot twist since Rach and Noah were forced to have sex. Gosh…. But anyway, What'd you think?**

**My reviews kinda dropped, like a lot last chapter, I seriously will stop if I don't get more. Meg(gleek721)-You're awesome, by the way. You all should go check out her story. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	7. My Little Sister

**A/N: So I got a few more reviews for the last chapter…I still would appreciate more!**

**I realized I kind of made a mistake. I had Beth call Rach, Aunt Rachel last chapter, which I decided I didn't like, so just ignore that, I'm going to go back and fix it. **

Beth's POV:

Mom held my hand tightly as we followed Quinn through the hospital. When we reached a door that said "Pediatric ICU" Quinn halted slightly. I felt my heart fall. I knew what that meant, poor Noelle. I think the sight of her little body crumpling as the truck hit it would be burned into my eyes until the day I died. A nurse walked up as Quinn finally reached for the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how old is she?" She waved a hand towards me.

"Thirteen." I said softly.

"Are you a direct family member of a patient."

"She's my…What is it really?" I asked my mom. Noelle was my sister and cousin and best friend rolled into one, but the actual relationship we had, I didn't really understand.

"Technically she's her niece." Mom told the nurse quietly.

"I'm sorry, she's going to have to wait out here for now."

"Do you want me to stay with you honey?" Mom asked me. I shook my head.

"Go. Rachel said that they need you. She needs you." She hugged me tightly before disappearing through the swinging doors. I let the nurse lead me to a hard plastic chair and I sat there staring at the wall for a long time.

"Beth?" I looked up to see Finn standing in front of me. "Do you want to come back and see her? Rachel took care of it so you can." I nodded and he grabbed my hand supportively.

He led me quietly to a small room where I passed my mom, Rachel, Quinn, and Grandpa Leroy. I walked over to the bed, where Noelle was lying motionless. I didn't want to look at her, so pale and still, but I couldn't tear my eyes off. Rachel laid a hand on my shoulder gently and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and I could tell that she hadn't stopped crying since I'd last seen her.

"Beth can I ask you a huge favor?" I nodded quickly. "Noelle has a rare blood type, and none of us are a match. They don't want to have you being the donor because you're so young but if we can't find anyone else." She trailed off and I mentally finished the sentence. Noelle would die.

"Of course! Where to?" Mom laughed shakily at my eagerness.

The blood test was pretty quick and it wasn't as painful as I would have thought it would be. After I was done, I went back to Noelle's room. Rachel pulled me into a tight hug as we waited. After what seemed like hours a doctor entered the room.

"She's a match." Excitement filled everyone's faces. "But if we can at all avoid it, she's really young to do this. We have a couple hours grace, is there anyone else you can think of? Her parents?" He nodded at me. Mom raised her hand slightly and he nodded. "Her father?" Mom shook her head.

"It's just so odd to me that Noelle has this gene and neither of her parents do. I'll be back in a little bit." He said quietly walking out.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel said suddenly, jumping to her feet. "How could we have been such idiots!" Everyone looked at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Finn asked her shakily.

"Noelle has this odd hereditary gene, so does Beth. Neither of their mothers have it. Where did it come from?"

"Their father." Mom whispered with a haunted look on her face.

"Oh no." Quinn said softly. "How did we not? Finn go call him now!" Finn ran out of the room, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Wait I'm confused!" I said quickly. "Who'd Finn go to call?" I thought about what they'd all said. So I obviously got this gene from my father then. The nameless faceless man that Mom wouldn't talk about, but how was that related to Noelle? Rachel looked at me in shock; as if she'd forgotten that I was there. "Somebody tell me what's going on!" I yelled as they all continued staring at me. Mom opened her mouth, then closed it quickly.

"I, someone tell her. Tell her everything!" She said sharply, before turning and running out of the room.

"What? Mom?" I was scared. What on earth was going on? Quinn reached toward me then drew her hand back quickly. "Quinn?" I looked at the woman who'd been like another mother to me my whole life. She shook her head, walking across the room. Rachel gently moved to my side, wrapping her arms around me. I looked up at her, my big sister and third mother wrapped into one. "Rachel? PPlease tell me?" I could feel tears beginning to push at my eyes.

"You're adopted." Quinn said bluntly, like ripping off a band-aid quickly to shorten the pain. I felt like I'd just been slapped in the face.

"Quinn, that was a bit harsh." Rachel said, hugging me tighter. "Beth?" I looked up at her.

"Then Mom, she's not really my mother?"

"Beth, you are your mother's daughter in every way that counts plus some." She told me fiercely. I understood what she meant, really I did, but I couldn't accept the fact that my whole life was a lie. Before I could ask any of the questions that flooded my head, Finn stormed back into the room, a look of anger on his face.

"He's on his way." He snapped in Rachel's direction.

"What did you tell him?" She asked.

"I said Noelle was in a car accident and he said where are you, I'll be right there. Damn him!" He suddenly pounded his fist into the table. I jumped in shock, why was he so upset?

"Finn we don't have time for this crap. He's probably going to save her life." Rachel said rationally.

"Gosh, Rach I know okay! And it's killing me!"

"Why Finn? Why does it have to be a competition?" I was so confused, it was too much to handle and I still couldn't figure out who they were talking about.

"Because I should be able to do this! She's my daughter Rachel! He left! He walked out and now he's just going to"

"Finn, it had to happen sometime. Someday she might find out the truth, you have to accept that. And then we'll just pray she doesn't hate us."

"She is never going to find out! He's not going to take my little girl from me on top of everything else!"

"What else has he taken Finn? You said it yourself, he left!" Rachel was sobbing, I was so confused, what was happening to my family? He looked at her, Noelle, Quinn, and finally me.

"How can you ask that Rachel? Everything! Starting with my first two chances to be a father."

"That's crap!" Quinn stood up, moving towards him angrily. "You didn't want her, you never wanted her!"

"How can you say that? I got that stupid job in the wheelchair. I stayed with you when you were such a bitch. I thought of a name for her. I went to all those doctor's appointments. I let you move in. I sang to a fucking sonogram!"

"Did you ever ask me to keep her? Did you ever tell me you loved me?"

"You would have said no!"

"How do you know? If you had actually acted like you cared about"

"It wouldn't have changed the fact that you CHEATED on me!" I could feel my jaw drop, I knew Finn and Quinn used to date, I'd seen pictures of that, but I hadn't known.

"Guys! We're not doing this now!" Rachel yelled, stepping between them. "Can we please explain to poor Beth before he gets here?" She smiled reassuringly at me as Finn jumped, I guess he'd forgotten I was there.

"What? Beth what's wrong?" Suddenly comprehension began to dawn on his face. "Where's Shelby?" Rachel just shook her head. "Oh shit!"

He walked slowly over to kneel by my chair. "Beth, come here." He said softly. I couldn't stop myself from tumbling into the closest thing I had to a father's lap. He held me tight, rocking gently back and forth. The only thing I was ever jealous of Noelle for was her parents. Siblings I could live without, and I liked being older than her, and actually I liked Lima better than New York. But her parents, they were so in love, and they were both so close to her, and the other kids. I loved growing up with Mom, really I did, but it was different than Noelle with Rachel and Finn. Mom and I worked together but apart, different schedules, different personalities, but I always knew she loved me. The Hudsons though, they were so loud compared to my house, but in a good way. Finn or Rachel was always around to talk to, to cuddle with, to listen to and learn from.

When I was seven, Finn found out I didn't know how to ride a bike. He spent the entire summer teaching me. One day I got too cocky, went too fast and flew over the handlebars. He'd come running, gathering me up and holding me like he was holding me now. I always felt safe in Finn's arms.

"It's all going to be okay honey." Rachel laid a hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles. I pulled back slightly to look up at them.

"Who are my real parents? Do you know them?" The question just came bursting out, unstoppable. Rachel looked up and I followed her glance, seeing Quinn nod the tiniest bit.

"Quinn's your biological mother." Rachel said softly. I gasped, how could I never have realized? That's where I got the blonde hair. I looked over at her, her head was bent, refusing to look at me. I wanted to run to her, hug her, but at the same time, I was furious, how dare she lie to me like this? So I stayed in Finn's arms.

"And my father? Do I know him too?" Rachel opened her mouth but before she could respond I heard a loud commotion in the hallway.

"She is my daughter and I will see her if I fucking want to you fucking assholes!" Finn growled deep in his throat and Rachel laid a hand on his arm. He slowly got to his feet, sitting down in the chair I'd been in earlier and reaching out for me to sit on his lap as a man strode into the room, followed by a group of nurses who were obviously trying to restrain him. He froze as he caught sight of Noelle.

"Noah." Rachel breathed and I then recognized her friend, as the mask of fury that had darkened his face fell away. He reached for her wordlessly and she wrapped her arms around him. I could see his tall body shaking with sobs. After what seemed like forever, he looked up and his eyes met mine. I felt a shock of electricity as I realized something. They were exactly like my eyes. And Noelle's. I looked up at Finn and the shock must have showed on my face. He nodded at me in answer.

"We'll talk later." He whispered, for me alone. I nodded in response, first things first, they had to save Noelle, my little sister.

**A/N: Okay first things first, :P I apologize if Quinn or Finn seemed OOC, but think about the stress they're both under, they were bound to crack. **

**How'd the whole adoption thing play out do you think? It was really awkward to write but, oh well.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	8. Not Cool

RPOV:

I walked into the room slowly, smiling as I caught sight of Noah, sleeping in a chair. He'd refused a bed, claiming that all they'd done was take some blood out of him, he didn't need any coddling. Obviously, it was a good thing that the doctors had kept him longer than he'd wanted, judging by the fact that he was currently passed out in a chair. I walked over to him and ran a hand across his head gently eliciting a small smile. I giggled quietly, Noelle had always done that and I'd never known where it came from.

She was always so much like him that it hurt. Besides the eyes and the other obvious facial features, she had so many of his little habits, like being impossible to wake up. Although her personality was, as my friends loved to point out, very much like mine, it carried bits of Noah as well. I could tell that my daughter was probably going to have an irrepressible dirty mouth and I dreaded the discipline she was sure to incur once she hit middle school.

Noah moved slightly, starting to pull himself awake. He looked up at me, smiling sleepily as I slid onto his lap, grinning as I felt how familiar it was.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said all is going well. You saved her Noah."

"I didn't do anything special. You would have done it in a heartbeat, I know that."

"But I couldn't. I know you don't think it's a big deal, but it means so much to me. I thought we were going to lose her for a while there. I couldn't. I, just." I couldn't help it; mention of the thought of losing my precious angel flooded my eyes with tears. Noah pulled me close, rocking me back and forth gently. "I'm sorry; I told myself I wasn't going to do this. Just, she's my everything. I can't imagine losing her."

"I get it Rach. You don't have to apologize. Now am I allowed to go and see her?" I sighed.

"Yes. But there's something else first." He looked at me, puzzled. "We told Beth, well she half figured it out. She knows she was adopted, that Quinn's her mother, and she figured out that you are her, and Noelle's father."

"Shit. How'd she take it?"

"Charming language as always Noah. Reasonably well. But we kind of need to talk through it. All of us. That means you and Finn."

"Can we just like talk separately and both talk to her? Cause I somehow feel that me and Finn aren't fucking cool on this crap."

"No. Come on."

**A/N: Short I know, shoot me. I need more reviews in order to post longer chapters. So really shoot you, if you haven't been reviewing.**

**So yeah what'd y'all think of duets? Rachel/Kurt FTW! And Kum needs to happen, like NOW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	9. Can I Call You Dad?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I seem to be failing at updating two stories simultaneously. I'll try to do better, but not promising anything…**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

BPOV:

Finn had pulled me into his lap again as soon as I walked into the room Rachel had directed me to. Some people might have argued that thirteen was too old to sit on someone's lap but we both needed it. Shortly after I'd got there, Rachel walked into the room, tugging on Noah, my father's hand. He looked at me slowly and smiled gently. I felt Finn tighten his grip and saw Noah's eyes shift up and his expression harden as he met Finn's eyes.

"So." Rachel said uneasily.

"Why?" I asked, the question I'd been holding in finally bursting out. "Why have you all hidden it so long?"

"Because we were afraid." I looked to the doorway to see Quinn standing there, Mom behind her.

"What were you afraid of? That I'd love any of you less?" I looked at Finn accusingly. "That Noelle would love you less?" He looked away.

"Yes. Beth, I'm sorry, I never should have lied to you, but I was afraid that. I wanted you to be mine so badly." Mom spoke up. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Mommy." I felt like a little kid, all I wanted was for my mom to make everything okay. She pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you more than you will ever know baby."

"I know. I love you Mom."

"So where do we go from here?" She asked the room at large.

"I don't know." Rachel said softly. "Should we tell Noelle?"

"Yes." I said firmly, just as Finn jumped up.

"No way! You are not going to do that to me!"

"Finn stop being so selfish!" Quinn snapped. "I think we should tell her."

"Oh now that your secret's out, it's ok for everyone else to get slapped in the face!" Finn yelled at her.

"Okay, you two are no longer allowed to speak to each other." Rachel said sharply. "You obviously have some issues that you can work out later, but they are not helping this debate move along."

"I think you should tell her." Shelby said quietly. "What do you think Rachel? You're the one who matters."

"I don't know." Her eyes flitted to me, then Finn, and then landed on Noah.

"You know what I want." He said quietly, meeting her gaze.

"What you fucking want doesn't matter!" Finn yelled at him. He turned to Rachel. "What he wants shouldn't fucking matter."

"Why?" I asked before Rachel could start sobbing again, because it looked like that was where this was headed.

"Because he left, Beth." Finn told me urgently, I could tell he was hoping to get me on his side. " He should have had as big a part in your life as Quinn; he could have been part of Noelle's life but he left, he walked away, like a dirty coward!"

"Finn." Rachel said softly. "That isn't exactly…" Before she could finish, Noah cut her off.

"Stop it Rachel." He turned and walked toward me reaching a hand gently out to touch my face. I looked into his eyes slowly. "That's exactly what happened Beth. Finn's right, I'm a dirty coward and I don't deserve you or Noelle." He tore his eyes away from mine to glare at Finn. "But I'm trying to grow up and make up for my mistakes, unlike some people."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Finn stepped toward Noah threateningly. I gasped, it looked like he was going to hit him or something.

"Guys! Stop please!" Rachel yelled at them. "This is again, irrelevant to the discussion. How about we compromise. We can tell Noelle once she turns sixteen or twenty or something. She is pretty young to understand."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said softly, but no one seemed to hear me. The rest of them seemed to be somewhat in agreement. Noah looked angry, Finn looked smug, and Rachel just looked worried.

"Beth. You can't tell her okay?" Rachel said to me suddenly. "We will tell her someday but we need to be the ones to do it. Okay?"

"I guess." I felt like a coward, taking the easy way out, but I didn't want any more fighting.

"Hello." A doctor poked his head in the room. "She's awake."

"Noelle!" Rachel rushed out the door, Finn and Quinn both followed her quickly. My mom held out her hand to me and I started to leave with her, but I noticed the one person who wasn't hurrying to her side, probably because he was afraid to.

"I'll be right there Mom." I turned and walked back to sit by Noah as she nodded slowly and left the room.

"Why don't you go and see her? I'm sure you're more than ready to." He asked me quietly.

"Because no one will be able to get past Rachel for about an hour anyway." He laughed softly.

"That's true."

"But why don't you?" He looked at me sadly.

"I don't think I'm allowed to." I was shocked to see tears actually beginning to run down his face. He'd seemed like the kind of guy who would never let anyone see him weak. I slipped an arm around him to hug him gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Beth? It's my own fault. All of it."

"Was I a mistake?" I couldn't resist the question, I'd wanted to know since they told me I was adopted and somehow I felt that he might be the only one who wouldn't be angry at the question.

"No, and yes. Beth, I was an idiot in high school okay. And Quinn was dating Finn and believe it or not, he actually used to be my best friend." I couldn't resist a laugh at that. I wouldn't have guessed that at all. "And I was a stupid idiot and slept with her, and she got pregnant. But Beth, I wanted you and I loved her, truly I did. I would have kept you if I could. But your, Quinn, she was always smarter than me and she knew that the two of us couldn't raise a baby. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I think you have been, right?"

"Yes. I have been." I said softly. "What about Noelle?"

"Gah. This is the hard one, the one I'm going to get killed if I tell you the wrong way or tell you too much. Have they told you, any of them told you about, well the deathcamp?"

"A little. My mom did, when I asked why there were so many pictures from when I was two and three that she wasn't in."

"Okay, well then you know that it sucked. Rach and I were there together, that was when we actually became friends, and we became best friends. Those seriously fu- messed up people forced us to have sex. It was that or die, and I would have died but I couldn't watch them kill her. And she got pregnant."

"Wow, that's awful."

"Tell me about it kid." We sat there quietly for a few minutes, he'd grabbed my hand and was holding it tightly. "So tell me about you Beth?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

"My favorite color is green. I don't know why, it's just an awesome color. I really want to get my hair cut really super short but Mom won't let me. I love Super Mario Brothers, Finn taught me to play as soon as I could hold the controller. I hate lemonade but I love plain lemons, just sucking on them. I can't think of anything else."

"That's funny. I love green. I had a Mohawk all through high school and college. I was the one who taught Finn to play Super Mario Brothers. I'm the same with lemons." I smiled at him, my dad, that's where I got all those random traits. "Did you know I named you?" He asked, smiling. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't."

"I told Quinn she should name you Jackie Daniels originally, don't ask. We had a glee assignment on Theatricality, the girls and Kurt did Lady Gaga, the rest of us guys did KISS, and I found the song Beth. I sang it for Quinn in glee club, and well, the rest is history."

"Aww, so wait, the other night when we were at that karaoke place, that was for me and Noelle wasn't it."

"Yes. I had to tell my girls how much I love them, even if they didn't understand." I just looked at him, shocked by his love. My father's love.

"Noah? Could I, would you mind if I, can I call you Dad? Just when we're alone of course, but I just, I'd really like to." I stopped talking, It was a stupid idea.

"Beth, I would love for you to call me Dad." He pulled me in for a tight hug, I could feel tears falling from his eyes into my hair, and my tears staining his shirt. "Now let's go see how the patient's doing shall we?"

"Sounds Good Dad."

**A/N: You know the drill, Beth would love to hear what you thought of this chapter…**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	10. AN Lots of Love

A/N: I know a few of you are going to hate me for this, but I'm ending this story here.

I got two reviews for the last chapter plus meg, I know you're still reading hun. But I used to be getting 9 reviews per chapter and I feel like no one is interested any more. And I have nothing else to add to the plot. So, I think I'm going to end "Touching Hands" here.

Noelle is going to be absolutely fine, Beth and Noah have a sweet little growing relationship, and Quinn, Shelby, and Beth, while they have some trial and error to go through are going to make it out as a family too. So this part of the story is done.

That being said, if enough of you want me to, I have a short maybe 5 chapter story idea for Noelle finding out. She'll be twenty-one and she's going to find out by accident, not them telling her. So, review this author note if you'd be interested in that.

If you've been following this since the beginning of "My Best Friend's Girl," I thank you so much. This storyline has been my baby and I've loved writing it. I feel like Noelle should be my child because I've gone through it with them, Rachel feels like she's my alter ego and Noah my best friend. I'm so comfortable with them and I thank you for encouraging me in this crazy adventure.

So goodbye for now, and they all lived happily ever after.

Lots of Love,

Rachel, Noah, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Beth, and Noelle(and the rest of the gang)

Lily 3


	11. AN new story up

NEXT STORY IS UP!

Called "Sins of My Fathers"


End file.
